


Long Time No See

by sleepingatnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, iwaizumi is a softie, kind of a mess, theres a dog though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingatnight/pseuds/sleepingatnight
Summary: When Iwaizumi showed up at his family home that he left as a teenager, he wasn't expecting his lover to be standing in the doorway and a boy he didn't know calling him big brother.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> i based this almost exactly like the bl manga stranger by the sea. i could've even done a pun in the title but , Not Today.

“Hey Oikawa, why’d you fall for me?” Iwaizumi asks.

 

“Haha! No good, don’t speak with me right now. When does this god forsaken plane land?!” Oikawa whisper-shouted while griping onto his soft locks and trying to keep himself calm. Right now, they were flying back to Iwaizumi’s family home, the same one he left when he was a teenager because of his sexuality. After receiving a letter from his mother saying his dad was getting sick, Oikawa forced him to go back. But now, Oikawa was crying over being 20,000 feet in the air and Iwaizumi was just silently watching his lover have a freak out. 

 

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi dares to ask.

 

“No, no, no, no. Iwa-chan, let’s take a ferry. Boat, please. How long till the plane lands?” Oikawa responds, tears streaming down his face. Iwaizumi swears that his face turned to a slight green upon hearing over the intercom in the plane that they still had an hour till landing. 

 

“Mommy, that man is crying even though he is big.” A little girl sitting on the other side of the aisle says whilst pointing at Oikawa, her mother shushes her nervously and apologizes to Oikawa (basically she was speaking to open space because Oikawa wouldn’t have even heard her if she was using a train horn to communicate). 

 

Iwaizumi passed a water bottle to Oikawa, who downed it in the speed of lightning, and whispered things like ‘it’ll be over soon’ and ‘you’ll be okay, I’m here’ to try and calm him down. 

 

Eventually, the plane had landed and instead of the two going to the next airport for the next flight, Iwaizumi purchased tickets to a ferry that they’d be on overnight. Oikawa sat there in the terminal recovering from his small breakdown and recollected his thoughts. He watched Iwaizumi in the distance speaking with a man who worked there, and saw in the corner of his eye something touching his luggage. He turned, and saw a little girl trying to take his sunhat from his bag.  
“Aiko! That is not yours!” A woman yells while running over to the child going through Oikawa’s things, “Give the nice man his hat back.” 

 

“But mom-“

 

“She can keep it,” Oikawa interrupts and shoots a warm smile to the mother. She wore a shocked expression, sporting a slight pink blush, and the little girl thanked him and took his hat and returned to her mother’s side. 

 

“You just gave it away?” Iwaizumi suddenly appeared and asked. Oikawa jumped slightly, not noticing that he just showed up. They began to grab their belongings to leave the airport and Oikawa laughed to himself.

 

“Yeah, I don’t need it while we’re at your parent’s place. It snows there right? There’s no need for a sunhat.” He slightly nudged Iwaizumi’s side and adjusted his bag strap on his shoulder. They continued to walk in silence for a bit and got into a cab.  
“I didn’t know you got along with children so well,” Iwaizumi stated, “makes sense though.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Oikawa said while putting his seatbelt on and moving his bag to between his legs in the small foot space in the backseat.

 

“You seem like the type to really enjoy and get along with kids.” Iwaizumi stated, he did know Oikawa since he was 16 and knew that he seemed like one to love babies and children and have them love him too.

 

“Oh, god no. I dislike children. I’m just nice to them, unlike someone I know~.” He said while poking Iwaizumi’s cheek and having it swatted away. He giggled and watched his lover’s face grow softer and felt his heart beat a little bit faster.

 

“I’m not mean to kids, you ass.” Iwaizumi said. He was sure that the cab driver was eavesdropping and probably judging that Iwaizumi liked to kick puppies as a hobby and was the devil himself in a human’s body. Iwaizumi looked like a mean dude, but everyone he knew knows that he was secretly a big softie. 

 

Once they got onto the boat and got into their small room that they’d share that night, Oikawa pulled him into a tight hug. He rested his head on Iwaizumi’s head, being the taller one, and Iwaizumi felt himself melt into Oikawa’s skin. He backed up a tiny bit, just enough to lean down and press a soft kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes and Oikawa drank in the moment.

 

“Hey.” Oikawa whispered.

 

“Hi.” Iwaizumi whispered back, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. Knowing something as little as a kiss could make Iwaizumi so flustered boosted Oikawa’s ego. They let go of each other, and Oikawa dropped onto the bed face first. Soon after, Iwaizumi joined him by sitting down next to him. 

 

“Do you think they have any room service?” Oikawa sighed, picking up a small menu from the bedside table. Iwaizumi watched him scan the laminated paper and groan, throwing it across the room, which just resulted in it swiftly falling down a few inches away from his hand. “There’s nothing good,” Oikawa complained.

 

“I’m sure there’s something you’d like,” Iwaizumi said, quietly picking back up the sheet and starting to read it. If he knew anything, it was that Oikawa loved to eat. It was his favorite thing to do, but yet he still kept in good shape. “Wow, there really is jack shit.” 

 

“Exactly.” Oikawa said, his voice muffled by it being shoved into the mattress of the bed.

 

“Well, there’s alcohol.” Iwaizumi chuckled, then seeing Oikawa raise his head and say ‘yes’ and slam it down again. 

 

-

 

About twenty minutes later, a man who worked on the ship arrived with two bottles of red wine. Oikawa quickly poured a glass and drank like an alcoholic, becoming stupid drunk in a matter of only ten minutes. He bubbled over with laughter every couple of minutes and Iwaizumi sat there, staring at his lover giggle at how he set down his shoes or something he thought about in his head. 

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighed, “why don’t you drink a bit more?” He shoved the open bottle to Iwaizumi’s hands. To avoid it spilling, he took the bottle but his glass remained with the same amount of alcohol. 

 

“No thanks,” He set down the bottle, “Unlike you, I know when to stop drinking.” Iwaizumi pondered for a moment about how he would see his family, the one he hasn’t seen in years. It would be weird wouldn’t it? He didn’t want to think about it, so he poured more win into the glass and heard Oikawa do a little cheer. “Never mind, don’t wanna think about tomorrow.” Iwaizumi declared.

 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa huffed, “They’re your only family. You can’t just ignore them forever.”

 

“Yeah, actually, I can.” He said. “Plus, why would they even want to see me, their child who declared to be gay and fled to their grandmother’s house on an island 400 miles away?” 

 

Visibly, Oikawa shrank. Iwaizumi didn’t have a nice past, but neither did he. When Iwaizumi was just 15, he was set in a contract to marry a girl down the road from his family home. After finding out, he told his parents that he was attracted to men, called his grandmother telling her that he needed to stay with her for a while, and left the town. She, of course, accepted him. She was the only person who knew about Iwaizumi, besides his family now, and let him live with her for a long time with the expense of doing housework. 

 

“Well, whatever happens, will happen.” Oikawa said, swaying his glass a little, watching the red liquid touch all the sides of the glass. 

 

_Whatever happens will happen, huh?_ Iwaizumi thought. The two of them met by total coincidence, so hearing Oikawa say this made him chuckle.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Oikawa said, but this just made Iwaizumi laugh harder and made Oikawa angrier. “Hey, asshole, tell me!” He pounced onto Iwaizumi, and the both of them fell on the bed. Luckily, beforehand they both set down their glasses so no red stains were to be found on the white bedspread. 

 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi said, “for coming with me.” Oikawa gave him a warm smile, and leaned down to kiss his partner on the lips. 

 

“‘s okay,” Oikawa whispered, “I won’t make you do something you don’t want to do alone. I’ll never leave you.” He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and closed his eyes. “I love you, Hajime.”   
“I love you, Tooru.” He slowly stroked Oikawa’s hair, soon hearing soft snores from the other. _What would have become of you if I never found you?_

 

If you take a step back about 9 years ago, you’d see a 16 year old Iwaizumi carrying a bucket of fruits from the local farmers market. As he walked along the path that would lead to his grandmother’s home, he saw someone gazing off at the sea. _How existential of you, random dude._ Iwaizumi thought, then suddenly, the boy in the distance dropped to the ground. In an instant, Iwaizumi ran towards him.  
“Are you okay?!” He yelled, shaking the stranger’s shoulders. Their eyes slowly opened, and _holy shit, he’s so pretty._

 

“What happened?” The stranger asked slowly, Iwaizumi sighed in relief that the guy didn’t die. 

 

“You fainted, I think.” He said, the man slowly raising himself from the ground. He stumbled a bit, and Iwaizumi grabbed his sides to keep him from falling. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked again, the man rubbed his face and looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

 

“Are you an angel?” He asked, with a completely serious tone. Iwaizumi froze, an angel? The man grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulders, then touched his cheek and examined all his features. “Are you real?” 

 

“Um,” The guy poked his cheek, and Iwaizumi pushed his hand away, “yeah. Are you real?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“Well, I’m still surviving another day so I think I am.” He gave Iwaizumi a warm smile and he felt his heartbeat pick up speed. The man put out his hand for a shake and said, “My name’s Oikawa Tooru, and you are?” 

 

It turned out, that Oikawa went to that spot and watched the sea every day. Iwaizumi brought him to his grandmother’s residence because, the dude just fainted and could have a concussion, and also he was _really_ attractive. When his grandmother asked him who is parents were, he said he didn’t have any. He was an orphan that was going through foster care. This broke Iwaizumi’s heart, how could someone give up their child like that? Oikawa still seemed okay though, despite having to live with people he didn’t really know. 

 

When Iwaizumi asked why he was at the ocean every day, Oikawa told him he simply didn’t want to be at his house. That his house wasn’t a home, and he didn’t want to be around people that he knew didn’t love him. Oikawa went to Iwaizumi’s grandmother’s home every day, they became his safe haven. One day, when they were watching a movie, Oikawa said he loved him. And he cried and cried for hours in Iwaizumi’s arms, saying he couldn’t be in love with him because he was sure he liked girls. Iwaizumi just kissed him, and they went on from there.

 

When Oikawa turned 19, he was transferred to another foster home, and he left Iwaizumi. “Don’t forget me, I’ll find you again.” He said, and didn’t return for four years. 

 

Only the thing is, he never contacted him. Oikawa never reached out and he’ll never know why, because he still was in love with him the entire time and was awaiting a phone call, or even an email at least. They reunited when Iwaizumi was 23 and Oikawa was 22, and he never asked him why. It had been two years since then, and they fell in love all over again. It was funny how everything had played out between the two; how even though Iwaizumi was convinced that he’d never see the younger again, he had just shown up one day out of the blue at his grandmother’s, flowers in hand, and re-declaring his love for Iwaizumi. He was always a strange person, wasn’t he?   
He fell asleep to the sway of the boat and the sound of his lover’s faint snoring. 

 

-

 

In the morning, they got off the boat with all their luggage and went onto a train that was approaching Iwaizumi’s town. Oikawa had his glasses on, and was gazing out the window on his left side and Iwaizumi was reading a magazine. He looked up, and felt like time froze. Everything was perfect. Oikawa felt his eyes on him and turned to face him. He gave him a small smile, and looked back out the window. _If only we could ride this train forever._

 

They arrived in Iwaizumi’s old town by 9 AM, and found a hotel to stay in for a while. Iwaizumi sunk into the fresh mattress and Oikawa jumped onto him. He looked at Iwaizumi, and leaned down to kiss him. His tongue swiped over Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, he shyly opened his mouth and melted into Oikawa’s warmth. Roaming hands began to peel off his button up shirt, and touched everywhere they could. Oikawa soon moved down to Iwaizumi’s jaw, then his neck, and down his stomach grazing his pelvis. He let out a low moan, and could hear Oikawa chuckle a little. He began to unbutton his jeans and palm him through his underwear. 

 

“Tooru, don’t tease me.” Iwaizumi huffed, soon letting out a low groan when Oikawa pulled his undergarments all the way down and started to rub his dick. Oikawa pressed two kisses to his shaft and began to lick, Iwaizumi mewled and his legs shook. Oikawa released his cock from his mouth to quickly ask, “Can I put it in today?” Iwaizumi gasped, angrily saying no.

 

“Why not Iwa-chan? I’ve been good this entire time and not making any moves on you?” Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe what was happening, his lover’s spit was drying and his dick felt cold. 

 

Iwaizumi sighed, “Fine, get a condom out from my bag.” He pointed towards his bag on the other side of the room.

 

“Let’s just do it raw.” Oikawa said, pulling off his clothing and tossing them on the ground.

 

“Fuck no.” Iwaizumi said. 

 

“Why not? I’ll be quick and I’ll pull out, I promise.” Oikawa said, pushing his bottom lip out, gripping his hands together and pretended to beg. 

 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi sighed, and received an excited gasp from Oikawa, “but if you don’t pull out then I will fucking murder you.” Oikawa shook his head fast and got into position between Iwaizumi’s legs. His long fingers circled Iwaizumi’s hole, and slowly pushed in. They went without too much pain, having Iwaizumi being a bottom for so long that he was already prepared. Still, Oikawa made sure he was stretched enough, and he placed his dick at Iwaizumi’s entrance and pushed in slowly. 

 

Iwaizumi gasped, and heard himself start panting. He looked up and saw Oikawa trying hard to not move his hips, and swore he saw a sweat droplet roll down the side of his face. “Can I move?” Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi nodded his head yes, and Oikawa began to thrust in and out of him. 

 

He let out low moans and Oikawa drank in the sight below him, a flustered Iwaizumi with tainted pink cheeks that was coming undone at every movement he made. When Oikawa hit his sweet spot, Iwaizumi choked for a second. Again, “Tooru,” He gasped. Oikawa felt himself coming closer to the edge at the use of his first name. 

 

“Tooru, oh god, Tooru.” Iwaizumi choked out, Oikawa starting to do rougher thrusts. Iwaizumi cried out, and reached his climax, ropes of white draping his stomach. He felt like he was on cloud nine, stuck in a state of bliss.   
“Hajime, I’m so close.” Oikawa moaned, continuing at a fast pace.

 

“Pull out, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, but Oikawa wasn’t listening anymore. “Tooru, pull out-“ He was cut off by Oikawa pushing all the way in and feeling a warm liquid shoot inside of his body. Oikawa slowly pulled out, and immediately realized what he did. His cum starting to drip out of Iwaizumi’s entrance, he looked up at his lover. 

 

“I’m sorry-“

 

“I told you to not fucking cum inside.” Iwaizumi shouted. “But you never listen to me, you’re so fucking selfish.” He tried to get up, but his legs still felt like jelly and he fell onto the ground. Oikawa quickly got off the bed and helped him up, guiding him to the bathroom. 

 

“I know, I’m as asshole, I’m sorry.” Oikawa said, helping Iwaizumi into the bath, and turned on the faucet. Not long after, hot water was pouring into the tub and Iwaizumi sank into the warm liquid. Oikawa joined him, and they began to wash each other off. 

 

“I’m going to bed after this.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa nodded while scrubbing his back and rinsing it off. They were soon done, and Oikawa wrapped Iwaizumi in a large white towel, and steadily brought him back to the bed and laid him down slowly. He ran to the other side of the bed, and quickly got under the sheets. Slowly, his arms crept around Iwaizumi’s waist and he kissed his cheek. 

 

It was still about 10 in the morning, but Iwaizumi fell asleep. The both of them woke up around 2 pm, and that’s when Oikawa really regretted what he did.

 

“My ass is aching.” Iwaizumi said as soon as he woke, hearing Oikawa sigh next to him, “I have to see my parents soon.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go out and buy you some medicine.” Oikawa suggested, and Iwaizumi nodded. He grabbed the notepad and pen from the hotel nightstand and started to write down things he wanted Oikawa to get for him while he’s out. Oikawa got dressed and took the note, then started to walk towards the door.

 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi started, “be safe.” Oikawa smiled and waved goodbye and left the small room. Iwaizumi slammed his face back into the pillow and tried to sleep for another hour. 

 

Oikawa made his way down the street to the local convenience store. He looked down and reread the small sheet, ‘ibuprofen, candy, water, and hand warmers if they sell them.’ _what nice handwriting._ A strong wind suddenly blew back his hair as he looked up. The faint smell of salt couldn’t pass him, and he looked over to the side and saw the sea. _I should definitely show Hajime this._ He patted his jean pockets, realizing he forgot his phone and mentally slapped himself on the head. _We can just come back together later_ he convinced himself while subconsciously dragging his feet towards the beach. His eyes widened with excitement and he started to walk towards the clear water. He wore sandals, so he slipped one off and tested the water, quickly pulling back his foot since the water was ice cold. It was the end of November, so no wonder. Behind him, he heard a dog bark. 

 

Quickly, Oikawa turned and was met with a large collie that had a brown and white coat. It was wagging its tail from the attention and pounced on Oikawa’s stomach. They both fell to the ground, and Oikawa’s face was smothered with kisses, he giggled and suddenly heard a shout. “Dad! Dad, please wake up!” He turned and saw a small child shaking a man lying on the ground who seemed to be unconscious. 

 

“Oh my god,” Oikawa yelled, quickly getting up and running to the child, “is he okay?!” The little boy in front of him was crying profusely and the man was definitely unconscious. The boy grabbed a cell phone from the man’s pocket and shoved it at Oikawa.

 

“Please call the police! I don’t know if my dad will be okay!” The little boy yelled, Oikawa quickly opened the phone and dialed the paramedics. Eventually, an ambulance arrived and took the boy’s father away, leaving Oikawa with the small child. The kid retrieved his father’s phone from Oikawa and called his mother, explaining what had just happened.

 

“Thank you so much stranger.” The little boy said once he got off the phone, and did a tiny bow. “My mommy said that you should wait at our house till she’s back so she can thank you in person.” 

 

“O-oh, um well,” Oikawa stuttered, “I have someone waiting on me, so can your mother just call me?” He gave his nicest smile and still the boy did not falter and dragged him to his house. Worry settled into his stomach remembering the small errand he had to run for Iwaizumi, becoming extremely disappointed at himself for forgetting his phone. 

 

“Mommy said she’d be home really soon,” the boy said while taking off his shoes upon entering his home. Oikawa did the same and sat down on a couch by the door. “She wants you to wait here till she’s home.”

 

“Okay, well,” Oikawa said awkwardly, “My name is Oikawa Tooru, may I ask what your name is?” 

 

“Mommy said to not tell strangers that.” The boy crossed his arms and tried to hold an intimidating stare, even though Oikawa had just helped his father go to the hospital. “Buuuut, you did save my dad, so my name is Aki. Thank you for helping my dad Oikawa-san.”

 

“It’s no problem, Aki. Thank you for inviting me into your home.” He smiled, and Aki went to go turn on the small television that sat on the floor. _I hope Hajime is okay._

 

-

 

Iwaizumi woke up about an hour later with a pain in his behind and in his stomach, immediately reminded with what Oikawa did. He sat up slowly and grabbed his phone, seeing it was now almost mid-afternoon. _Where is that asshole at?_ He checked his messages, seeing one unread from his Mother. ‘Dad hurt back, come to house when u see this – Mom.’ Iwaizumi sighed and decided he should call Oikawa to see where he is before getting up and leaving. 

 

He pressed on contacts and scrolled down to Oikawa’s name and pressed ‘call’. It rang once, and then suddenly Oikawa’s annoying ringtone filled the room. There, sat Oikawa’s cell phone on the table across the room, blasting an annoying American pop song. _He didn’t bring his phone?!_ Iwaizumi groaned and ended the call, sitting up on the bed and wrapping the bedsheet around him and walking slowly to the bathroom. With every step he took, a sharp pain from his ass erupted. 

 

He flicked on the bathroom light and went to brush his teeth. _Maybe, I can go on my own and then when Oikawa comes back I can just tell him the address._ He spit out the minty foam and got dressed, while still being in a lot of pain. After grabbing his cell phone and putting on his shoes, he went out the hotel and started to walk to his family house. He choose this hotel knowing it was about a ten minute walk from the house because they didn’t have a car or money to waste on a cab. 

 

He passed by the shore of the ocean and smiled to himself, thinking of Oikawa and his stupid brown locks. He was close by his childhood home, seeing the greenery that his mother had planted all around, trying to bring some life to the place. 

 

-

 

As Oikawa was starting to dose off, he was suddenly awoken by the shout ‘Dad!’ from Aki. Quickly, his eyes shot open and he got up from the chair and looked out, seeing a woman helping the same man that was unconscious on the beach up the stairs. Oikawa got up and walked outside to offer help but the man waved him off.

 

“Oh my goodness,” the woman said, “I cannot thank you enough for helping my husband.” 

 

“Oh, it’s no problem.” He said, holding open the door for them. It was the least he could do. “Can I use your phone please? I have someone waiting on me and I’m worried about them.” 

 

“Oh! Of course, I’m so sorry to make you sit here while you had somewhere to be.” The woman said, quickly getting her phone from her pocket and giving it to Oikawa. He thanked her and started to dial Iwaizumi’s number. He pressed call and held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. 

 

-

 

Iwaizumi was down the street from his family’s house when he got a call coming from his mother. _Why would she call me? She uses email over voice call._ He pressed answer anyway and held the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello? Hey mom.” Iwaizumi started, “Yes, I got your message about dad. I’m on my way over right now, you don’t need to worry.” He was now standing in front of the staircase that led to the front door, and went to go open it.

 

“Hajime?” He heard on the other line. Iwaizumi froze. He had gotten a call coming from his mother, but heard his lover’s voice on the other side.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i been fat and didnt update for like 6 months!! haha!! yeah um school sucked really hard and i became an emo bitch and didnt wanna update :/ sorry everyone!!!

“Tooru?” He asked, opening the front door. There, stood his boyfriend in his family’s living room using his mother’s phone. Suddenly a child appeared, asking who 'Hajime' was, and then Iwaizumi’s mother appeared from the dining room.  
Oikawa hung up the phone and walked over to the front door, both men confused as ever. 

“Tooru? Why are you at my parent’s house?” Iwaizumi asks, putting his phone away. The little boy’s face lit up in excitement. 

“Are you my big brother? Hajime?” The boy asked, Iwaizumi stood in turmoil, not knowing what to say, “I’m your little brother, Aki!” They boy yelled, then hugged Iwaizumi tightly. His mother gave him an apologetic look, and Oikawa stood there still confused.

“Mom?” Iwaizumi said.

“Hajime, welcome home.” She said, Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa’s eyes, both not knowing what to do.

After being released from his new brother’s tight hug, Hajime and Oikawa were sat down in the dining room with Iwaizumi’s mother, who served some tea and told Aki to talk to his father. Oikawa sipped at his tea quietly while Hajime was ready to talk.

“So,” Iwaizumi’s mother said, “where do I start?” 

“Maybe the child in the other room calling me big brother.” Hajime said. His mother sighed and took a sip from her tea. 

“Well, you were gone for a while and we wanted to have a son. So me and you father adopted him from a family that was going to give him up, they were such awful people I’m glad we got him away from them, and now he is here.” She explained. Hajime sighed in relief, now knowing his parents didn’t give birth to a child at their older age. “How about you? Who’s he?” She pointed at Oikawa with her pinky finger. “Your boyfriend?” 

Oikawa spit out his tea and started to cough at her sudden guess, one because she said it so casually and two, because she was right.

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.” Iwaizumi said, his mother setting down her tea and smoothing out the sleeves on her sweater. Oikawa couldn’t believe how casual everything was, despite Iwaizumi saying his family hated him.  
“Well, that’s nice but your father-“

“I know, mom.” Iwaizumi interrupted. Oikawa didn’t grasp what they were talking about, but suddenly the giant collie from earlier on the beach came into the kitchen, along with Aki following it. The little boy was giggling and lead the dog to Oikawa, who was once again smothered in dog kisses. He bubbled over with laughter, and Iwaizumi and his mother just watched him and Aki. 

“You got a dog?” Iwaizumi asked, “Do you still have the cat?” His mother nodded, and Oikawa could see a tiny glint of excitement in his lover’s eyes. “I’m gonna talk to dad, Oikawa, don’t move.” Iwaizumi said, then stood up and walked up the stairs of the house. 

Iwaizumi stood in front of his parent’s bedroom with slight doubts that the conversation will go well. He carefully rose his hand to the door and knocked three times. He heard a faint ‘door’s open’ and walked into the room. His father lay there on the bed, looking weak, with the cat resting on his stomach. 

“Hey dad,” Iwaizumi started, “it’s nice to see you.” He was met with silence. The tension was unbearable and he didn’t know what to say to his dad. He opened his mouth to speak but his dad got to before he did.

“Is that man in there your, you know.” He said, disappointment clear in his voice. Iwaizumi knew that it’d end up being about Oikawa, but it was better sooner than later.

“His name is Tooru, and if you’re referring to ‘lover’ then yes, Tooru is my lover.” Iwaizumi said, keeping his composure and trying to not seem weak. It was the last thing he needed to do in front of a man he hasn’t seen in forever. His father let out a sigh and told Iwaizumi to leave him alone, so he did as said and left the room. When he went back downstairs, everyone was gone, including Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi looked around the vacant house for a few minutes before peering out a window and seeing his mom, Aki, and Oikawa playing with the dog. Iwaizumi watched them for a minute, then decided to go out and join them.

“Hey guys,” He said, then was attacked with a hug from Oikawa. “Woah, are you okay?” He asked. Oikawa looked up at him with a face so fond, and filled with happiness that it set off a trigger deep down inside of Iwaizumi.

“Inu is such a good dog!” Oikawa said excitedly while catching his breath, “Hajime, let’s get a dog.” 

“Oh, no, okay I can barely take care of you.” Oikawa pouted and let go of Iwaizumi. They all started to jump around with the dog and the feeling of tension that Iwaizumi felt before was washed away, everything just felt natural. 

Everything was cool till it was time to go to bed and the two boys would have to share a room with Aki. ‘you haven’t been home in years, how can you expect your room to not be filled?’ his mother said, but Iwaizumi ignored that and continued to be angry. So, here he was, trying to share a small futon with another fully grown man and a child. Oikawa and Aki were sound asleep, having them both using Iwaizumi as a giant pillow. (By the time it was morning, Hajime realized he got no sleep and continued to be grumpy for the rest of the day.)

-

Soon enough, Aki started to sleep in his parent’s room and Oikawa and Iwaizumi took over his bedroom. Hajime’s mother had insisted that they stay for longer, that she wanted them to be there for Christmas. The holiday was approaching soon, faster than anyone anticipated, and Hajime was losing it. His father always gave him this look that he couldn’t read, it was probably because Oikawa was there, and his mother was pressuring him to get a job. Him and Oikawa hadn’t had any alone time in forever, and it was starting to get on his every last nerve. Aki kept pestering him about buying him a Nintendo DS for Christmas, and it made him feel more pressured. They weren't planning to stay as long as they did, but time got to the best of them. 

“Well Hajime,” Oikawa said while rubbing Iwaizumi’s back in their bedroom, “I’ve figured out some information you might want to hear.” 

“And that is?” Iwaizumi said, closing his eyes as he felt himself become a little less strained from the massage. 

“Your parents are leaving for a date night type thing, I don’t know what it is exactly, on Christmas Eve. So we can be alone.” Oikawa said, lightly pinching at Iwaizumi’s sides. The shorter man turned around and faced Oikawa, giving him a suspicious look.

“What about Aki?” Hajime questioned.

“We can just get him to bed early and then boom, we’re alone.” Oikawa said, making a pretend explosion with his hands when he said ‘boom’. Iwaizumi gave him a weary look then turned over again, he was excited but wouldn’t show it on his face. 

Oikawa got a job bagging groceries at the local market during weekends and Hajime got a part time job at the post office. He got to separate the letters and put stamps on them and was getting paid less than minimum wage. When he returned, he always got a kiss on the cheek and a ‘welcome back’ from Oikawa, so the shitty pay and hours were all worth it. Together, the both of them had saved up money quickly and bought Aki a DS right before the holiday. (Iwaizumi wrapped it because Oikawa was the worst at wrapping, a blind person could do better than him.) 

It was Christmas Eve, and Iwaizumi’s parents were going to leave. Of course, before they left everyone had dinner and wished them a good night. When they left the house, Oikawa and Hajime decided now that they must get rid of Aki. They had a set plan, watch a boring movie to make Aki sleepy, then wait for him to fall asleep and carry him to his room. Once he’s tucked in, they will place his present, the DS, beside him and close his door all the way shut on their way out. It seemed easy enough.

Hajime chose a documentary about plant life and they both watched as Aki’s eyes started to droop and he struggled to keep himself awake. Soon enough, the younger boy had fallen asleep against Oikawa’s side. He carefully picked up Aki and brought him to his futon in his room. Hajime placed the present next to Aki’s pillow, and they both quietly ran out of the room and shut the door behind them. They giggled while tripping over each other on the way to their own bedroom, trying to kiss while walk through the halls. Iwaizumi opened their door and by the time he turned to shut it, Oikawa closed it and pinned the shorter against the wall. He held Hajime’s face in his hands while he kissed him deeply and lovingly, and Hajime felt himself melt. They hadn’t had time to just be in each other’s presence alone in so long, but the wait was worth it. 

Oikawa began to lead Iwaizumi to their futon and laid him down beneath him. He attached his mouth at Hajime’s neck and he let out a breathy moan. He felt Oikawa’s lip turn up in a smirk, _bastard_ , and he released his lips from his tan skin to lift his shirt above his head, but quickly attaching them again to his chest. His mouth traveled along his skin, a thin line of sweat forming on his abs as he watched his lover lick over his chest and attached his lips to his left nipple. Hajime jerked his head back, already hard from just kisses, and he combed his hands through Oikawa’s annoyingly perfect hair. 

“Ah, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said seductively, “you’re already this hard for me? You’re too naughty.” Hajime wanted to hit him upside the head for even calling him naughty, because what the fuck, but all he did was let out a high-pitched whimper and tighten his fingers on the chocolate locks. 

Oikawa’s mouth traveled down his navel and he began unzipping Iwaizumi’s pants when he stopped him. “Let me suck you off,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa immediately stripped himself and laid down waiting for Hajime. 

He reached up to Oikawa’s head and began kissing him lovingly, and began kissing down his chest and his hips, almost getting hit in the face with a flaccid dick from Oikawa unwillingly thrusting his hips up at the contact. He pushed Oikawa’s sides down to keep him from rutting up and began stroking his length while kissing his thighs. 

Oikawa’s long fingers carded through Iwaizumi’s hair while letting out pretty moans, and Hajime looked up at his eyes, which were staring right back at his. While remaining eye contact, he took his mouth onto the tip of Oikawa’s cock and pressed his tongue to the slit. The taller man threw him head back, trying desperately not to thrust himself into Iwaizumi’s mouth, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Hajime, you’re such a good boy,” he said, stroking his lover’s face as he took his dick into his mouth inch by inch, touching the back of his throat. Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa with lust-filled eyes, and probably was cussing him out in his mind, but continued to bob his head up and down, licking down the shaft of his cock. He removed his mouth from Oikawa’s dick with a loud, wet popping noise and kissed the tip and began stroking again. 

“Ah-fuck, Hajime I’m gonna—“ Suddenly, the sound of their door slamming took them out of their trance. They both whipped their heads to the source of the sound and Oikawa immediately wrapped himself in the blanket, and Iwaizumi zipped back up his pants. They looked back at each other and both wore looks of worry in their eyes. 

“Nose goes,” they said at the same time, but Iwaizumi touched the tip of his noise faster than Oikawa, and the taller sighed and got up to go investigate. He opened the door and saw Inu looking up at him, wagging his tail excitedly.  
“Oh, hey buddy.” Oikawa said happily, bending down to pet the dog. “Hajime, it was just the dog!” He called back, but as he opened the door more, he could see a small wrapped present laying carelessly on the floor and guilt flooded his entire being. He picked up the present carefully and saw his own pretty handwriting saying ‘Merry Christmas Aki! From Santa’. He turned around slowly and saw Iwaizumi staring back at him, sharing a shocked expression.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay BITCHZZZZ i decided to write more bc i have no idea if i will become emo again and forget abt this and i dont wanna do that to u guys ! anyway Let Us Get Back to the Story

Upon after seeing the ditched toy outside their bedroom, Oikawa had camped out by the door to the room Aki slept in after the boy had ignored his endless pleas to open the door and talk to him. Once the sun had started to creep out and light up the world, Aki had opened his door cautiously. There, he saw a sleeping Oikawa clutching the present and sleeping in a heap of blankets next to the doorway. The boy quietly walked around Oikawa and ran towards the kitchen.

"Mom! Please wrap me a lunch, I'm going out to hang out with Kiyoko-kun." Aki explained fast, his mother not able to fully process everything he was saying. 

"Why are you going out now? It's 7 am, you haven't even had breakfast." She said, immediately being hushed by Aki. 

"I need to see her, right now." He said dramatically, his eyes wide with fear. 

Oikawa got up and stretched his arms, feeling the toy fall to his lap. He looked around, and remembered his mission he had yet to execute. He saw that Aki's door was open, he jumped up and checked the boy's room for him, but he was gone. He got up, present in hand, and started walking to the kitchen. He could hear Iwaizumi's mother talking, saying things like 'no, sit down.' and 'eat your eggs and you can leave' and Oikawa ran to the small dining room. He saw Aki sitting there, with a lunch box in his hands and he screamed at the sight of Oikawa. Getting out his chair, still holding his lunch, and held a fried egg from the end of a fork at Oikawa like a gun. He ran to the opposite end of the table that Oikawa faced him from, and when Oikawa would walk towards him, he'd walk back. It was a game of tug-and-war between him and the child.

"Aki-kun, please talk to me!" Oikawa yelled at the boy, who just looked ready to murder him with an egg. He started to run to the other side of the table and the boy bolted, seeing an exit and running towards the front door, fried egg and lunch tin still in hand. 

\- 

Iwaizumi stirred in bed, waking up from the sounds of yelling in the kitchen. He sighed, patting the side of the bed to find Oikawa, then remembered the younger had been sleeping outside Aki's door to try and talk to him. He knew the situation was fucked, a 6 year old had just walked in on his older brother sucking off another man, when all he wanted was to show him what gift Santa had brought him. Iwaizumi wasn't all that bothered by it, because he thought it was kind of funny but Oikawa was beyond embarrassed and felt mortified. 

Iwaizumi slowly got up from the warm bedsheets and walked out of the room, still in his pajamas. He could hear Oikawa yelling for Aki to listen to him and Aki screaming in return. Iwaizumi walked past the dining room and towards the kitchen, finding his mother rubbing her temples over a steaming cup of tea. He strolled over to her and said a quiet 'good morning' and went to make himself a cup of tea.

"Do you hear this?" His mother asks, he hums in reply and she scowls. "I wonder what happened between the two of them, they got along so well." Hajime smirked, he wasn't planning on telling her what had happened but did feel bad that she was worried for the two. In the distance, you could see Aki running towards the front door and Oikawa quickly caught up to him, tugging on the boy's coat. In an instant, Aki turned around and threw a fried egg at Oikawa's face, and ran out the door. Oikawa yelled in pain from the hot egg exploding on his face and getting in his eyes. Iwaizumi's mother ran over to him with paper towels and began wiping off his face. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa cried, walking over to the older man with tears streaming down his face, "He hates me." He threw his body onto Iwaizumi's and engulfed him in a tight hug, using the shorter's shoulder as a tissue. Iwaizumi cringed but still hugged Oikawa back and rubbed his back affectionately.

"Don't worry Tooru, he hates the both of us." Iwaizumi said sarcastically, only making the taller man sob more.

-

Aki had ran and ran till he reached his destination. Kiyoko's house, an older girl, in her mid-twenties, that Aki had considered a friend. He met her when he was first brought to the Iwaizumi household, it seemed the woman was always around for him. The young boy had formed a tiny crush on the woman, because he thought she was very pretty, but anyone would think that. His parents were already close with her, telling Aki that they had known her since she was 16. When Aki told her when he met his new brother who came back after all these years, she held a scowl on her face. Aki thought that they might've known each other and had some sort of argument, but he never pressed because he didn't want to see the pretty lady upset. 

He sprinted to her door and pounded on it until she opened it, already dressed and looking fresh as ever. Aki thought she looked pretty, and felt his cheeks become hot. But, he was still upset from seeing the horrifying scene that kept replaying in his head. She looked down in worry, asked why he had his lunch box and the boy busted out with tears and explained the best he could of what happened the night before. Kiyoko had a face of malice as he yelled out everything, and demanded she go talk to Iwaizumi. Aki pleaded her to not talk to him, but she ignored him and began walking to his house. When the two arrived, Iwaizumi's mother explained that the two had gone out for something to eat, and asked if everything was okay.

"Aki just threw an egg at his friend's face and ran out, I'm really worried Kiyoko." The older woman said, a troubled look clear on her face. Kiyoko lied, saying she had no idea and said she'd talk to the boys and work everything out. The older woman sighed with relief and wished Kiyoko luck. She and Aki walked - well she practically dragged Aki to the restaurant - so she could give Iwaizumi a piece of her mind.

\- 

"Yanno, I don't think he actually saw anything," Oikawa said while munching on a burger. The couple sat in a small diner, drawing out a small map of their bedroom on the back of a paper placemat with crayons, trying to come up with what Aki might've saw when he opened their door. 

"Really?" Iwaizumi said while taking the blue crayon from Oikawa's hand and drew a line and circle leading from the door to where they sat in their room, "Cause I think he saw everything." Someone had slammed their hand down on the table the two sat at, they looked up in unison and saw a woman with a face that could kill staring down at them with Aki at her side.

"Well, good morning to you too, Kiyoko-chan." Iwaizumi said, amusement clear in his voice. Her grimace deepened and Oikawa stared between the two in confusion. "Why is Aki hiding behind you?" The older said, trying to ease the mood.

"Because, you have some explaining to do to him." She spit. _Okay,_ Oikawa thought, _she definitely knows._ Kiyoko sat across from the two boys with Aki at her side. Her and Iwaizumi seemed to be having some sort of blinking contest, because they just sat staring at each other. Aki looked down, playing with his hands in his lap, clearly uncomfortable too. "Well?" Kiyoko asked. 

"Well what?" Iwaizumi replied, "I'm waiting." He laughed and took a sip from his drink. Kiyoko looked over to Aki and tugged on his sleeve and muttered a small 'ask him' and the younger boy looked up. He looked obviously upset and all the two could do was look right back at him, awaiting the question he was going to ask. The boy kept opening and closing his mouth, not sure on how to say what he wanted to say.

"Why were you eating his pee-pee?" Aki said, pointing at Oikawa's face, who just choked on his burger from the question the boy asked rather loudly. Iwaizumi's eyes widen and he sat there in disbelief, looking between Kiyoko and Aki, not sure what to say. 

"I- what?" Iwaizumi choked out.

"Why were you-" Aki started, but got cut off by Iwaizumi telling him to stop and Oikawa waving his hands around his face saying 'don't say it again!' Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who was gathering what to say in his head. 

"Well, Aki," Hajime started, "do you have someone you like very much?" The younger boy sat in confusion.

"I like everyone." He said. Iwaizumi shook his head and took a deep breath.

"No, as in like-like." The boy's cheeks immediately flushed and a rosy color painted his face and he kept looking over at Kiyoko, who sat with her eyes close, just listening to the conversation. Iwaizumi understood though, chuckling a little. "Well Aki, the person I like-like is this guy." Iwaizumi said, fingers pointing at Oikawa's face, which was taking another bite of his sandwich. The man choked, again, and Iwaizumi clapped his hand on his back. Aki's jaw dropped, and Kiyoko finally opened her eyes, anger spreading yet again on her face. 

"But, he's a guy!" Aki said, "That's gross-"

"It isn't gross." Oikawa cut him off, with a saddened expression. Aki felt a pang of regret in his chest but he didn't falter.

"That isn't normal, boys are supposed to like girls." He said, Iwaizumi and Oikawa both sported looks of sadness. 

"Yeah, well, I'm your gross older brother who likes boys. Sorry not sorry." Iwaizumi responded, looking down at the dump map he and Oikawa sketched before the two had arrived. 

"Okay, can you guys make up so I can go?" Kiyoko said, and Iwaizumi's face lit up with an idea.

"Hey Aki," He began, the younger looking up at him, "If you say liking boys is gross, then why do you like Kiyoko?" The boy's face paled and he looked frantically between Kiyoko and his brother.

"What?" He looked up at Kiyoko who just stared back at Iwaizumi.

"Aki, Kiyoko is in her mid-twenties and not married yet. What do you think?" He said slyly. The younger boy looked horrified, looked back at Iwaizumi and shaking his head.

"I'll let it slide this time Iwaizumi." She mutters, while Aki continued to tug at her sleeve and beg her to tell him what was going on. 

-

Kiyoko and Aki had left the diner, leaving the couple alone. Oikawa was, long story short, confused as fuck. Who was Kiyoko, and why did Iwaizumi address her as a childhood friend? Iwaizumi sighed, playing with his straw while Oikawa looked dumbfounded.

"Who was she?" He said.

"Kiyoko?" Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa humming in response, "She's a trainwreck that's what she is." He spit. Oikawa looked at him with a worried expression and Iwaizumi sighed. He turned to face his lover, picking up one of his hands and kissing his knuckles. "Let's go home and I'll explain."

They walked back home in silence, and once they arrived back, everyone was out except Iwaizumi's dad, who was still recovering. They walked to their shared room and Oikawa sat down, waiting for Iwaizumi to talk.

"Well," Hajime said while playing with the hem of his shirt, "Kiyoko is someone I've known for a long time. We had been friends at one point, funny isn't it? Anyway, my parents set us up to marry when I turned 16." Oikawa's eyes bulged with shock and Iwaizumi waved him off, "It's okay, that was when I left. I knew I didn't like girls and I didn't want to marry her, god no. She was like a sister. But, she apparently really liked me, and I, as always, fucked everything up." Oikawa scooted closer to his lover and reached out to his hand, the older letting him, and leaned into his boyfriend's side. 

"You don't always 'fuck everything up'," Oikawa said, rubbing circles with his thumb onto the back of Iwaizumi's hand. "You're a great person, and she seems bitchy so don't feel bad you didn't get tangled in that mess." Oikawa tried to make Iwaizumi feel better, but it wasn't really helping. "Besides, did she really think marrying a gay guy would work out well?" He joked. Iwaizumi smiled a little and just leaned further into his side. 

"I wish I could apologize, but I don't feel bad for what I did." Iwaizumi said, looking up into Oikawa's eyes. 

"Good, you shouldn't." Oikawa leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips and sat back up. "I'm glad that you left, I would have probably never met you." Something was swimming in Oikawa's eyes that wasn't sadness nor happiness, Hajime didn't know what he was thinking. He reached up to stroke the younger's cheek and pulled his face back down to kiss him again. They released with a wet sound and continued staring at each other until Hajime broke the silence.

"I wasn't eating your dick." He said, recalling how Aki had abruptly asked them in the diner. Oikawa laughed and hit Iwaizumi's shoulder lightly, earning an 'owww' in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my writing makes this all seem like its going rly fast but its not????? why am i so
> 
> also pls leave a comment on how u feel abt this!! literally say Anything i like talkin to u guys abt stuff :p


End file.
